Oops! I Did It Again
by LuckyDucky20
Summary: Scully's cousin comes to stay with her. Now she kinda wish she hadn't...
1. Chapter 1

Dana Scully was tapping her pen against her desk while reading a case file. This repeated action was unwelcome to her partner's ears.

"Scully?" Fox Mulder asked, finally speaking up to get her attention, with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Hmm?" she looked up and over at him.

"I'm going to rip that pen out of your hand and throw it into the ceiling where it belongs if you don't stop the tapping!"

"Oh, uh, sorry..." she smiled at him, then she added, "What time is it?"

He sighed, slightly more annoyed, "It's 10 minutes later than when you asked me last time."

"Well, you're moody today!" she exclaimed, getting up from her seat. She walked over to him, grabbed his wrist, and studied the time on his watch. "5:38," she informed him, and dropped his arm back to his desk. She then went back to _her_ area to continue with her work.

The truth was that Mulder had been moody. He woke up fine. Made it to work fine. It was when Scully showed up and was excitedly talking about how her favorite cousin was moving to the DC area and was staying with her until the cousin could find a place to live. He didn't know why, but he was jealous. Like a little kid who had to share his toy. He had pouted a bit, saying that _they_ were supposed to be going for pizza and a movie tonight. It made him even more moody when she shrugged and told him to "get over it."

Mulder stood from his desk and was about to put his suit jacket back on when a head popped in from around then corner.

"May I help you?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Uh, yeah," the young woman entered the doorway. "I was told that Dana Scully was down here?"

"Lucie?!" Scully squealed. Mulder was sure that Scully actually squealed.

"Dana!!!" the girl did a slight run-dance thing, plowing herself into her cousin's arms.

The two then proceeded to hug and jump/jog in place a bit. Mulder couldn't help but to be amused a bit.

"I can't believe that I'm actually here! I've missed you so much!" she hugged Scully again tightly. "Aunt Maggie picked me up, we dropped my stuff off at your place, and she dropped me off here to surprise you!" she smiled. "And..." she trailed off, turning her attention to Mulder. "I couldn't wait to meet this partner of yours that I've heard so much about."

Mulder politely stuck out his hand while he ran his other hand through his hair. He was now slightly nervous. "Fox Mulder," he introduced himself.

"Funny," she smiled a big Scully-like smile and shook his hand. "I'm Lucie Fox."

"Seriously?" he asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously."

He looked at Scully to see if this was some kind of horrible joke that the two had planned before Lucie got there. Scully smiled and nodded to the truth that her cousin was speaking.

Lucie opened her purse and dug out her drivers license. "See."

"Ah. Nice. Well, we'll stick to your first name and my last name and there should be no confusion." Mulder then remembered what Lucie had said earlier about wanting to meet him. "So," he quickly added, "you've heard a lot about me? Good things I hope." He smiled at Scully, who had started to slightly blush.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry? We should go eat." Scully said quickly, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Sure," Lucie agreed. "Wanna come, Mulder?" Lucie added, not letting her cousin escape that easily from the situation.

"He doesn't want to come. We'll be acting girly... and stuff..."

"Of course! I would love to come! I'm starving. And I would like to get to know my best friend's cousin," he smiled knowing that Scully was trapped.

"Fine!" she huffed. "Close up then meet us at the pizzeria we usually go to on 8th Street." She took Lucie by the arm and pulled her off down the hall.

"See ya later, Mulder!" Lucie called from the hallway.

The last thing he heard from either of them while turning off the lights was a "He's cute!" from Lucie, and an "Oh, shut up!" from Scully. _Maybe this cousin could be a good thing, _he thought. _At the very least it should be amusing..._


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder walked into the pizzeria and spotted Scully and Lucie immediately. _Can never lose Scully with that hair of hers..._ he thought, smiling to himself.

They were sat across from each other at a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"What? No booth?" he asked sitting in the chair that faced the door. He hated having his back to an entrance. His theory was that you never knew who could sneak up behind you.

"Sorry, I hate booths," Lucie told him. "I think that it comes from being the youngest in a family. I was the one who always had to slide down to the end. Booths make me feel claustrophobic."

"We ordered 1 veggie, for me, and 1 meat, for you. Lucie will eat a bit of both," Scully told Mulder.

"Mmmm, meat!" he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

Scully rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Lucie. "How are those evil brothers of yours? I haven't seen them since Phil's wedding," she asked genuinely interested, but also not wanting Lucie to turn the conversation back into what she had told her about Mulder.

"Ugh! Fine. Phil is good. He's got a baby on the way. A boy. And Chris is as annoying as ever!" she informed her. She then let Mulder in on the conversation, "Christophe is the oldest. So he thinks he knows everything! Philippe is in the middle. So he stays out of everybody's way. And I," she smiled, "am the baby and get to do whatever I want!"

"That's the truth," Scully mumble then shot Lucie an innocent smile.

"What's with the French names?" Mulder inquired.

"My parents met in France and are total 'Francophones.' My godparents are even French! Luckily, for me, the named me Lucie instead of Au-Ra-Lee," she said in a perfect french accent. "Aurélie in English sounds like 'orally,' and we all know that would not have been fun for me. Especially since I cheered with a girl named Lolly Cox!"

Mulder choked on the water he was chugging. "What?!"

"Yep! Lolly Cox. She was popular with the fans-"

"Lucie was an Indianapolis Colts cheerleader a few years ago," Scully told him, cutting Lucie off. "I bet she could get you signed pictures of some hot girls that you could bribe the Gunmen with..." She smiled thinking about the possible reactions those guys would have to 'hot girl' pictures.

"Well, that explains the jumping and the squealing for Lucie. What about you?" he asked Scully. "Were you a cheerleader and never told me?!"

"Absolutely not!" both girls exclaimed in unison.

"Jinx! Haha! You owe me a drink!" Lucie shouted, excitedly. "Speaking of... you know of any good bars or clubs around here? You've been here long enough!"

"I'm not really a bar hopper, Lucie. I'm 33 years old!" Scully reminded her.

"And I'm 28. What's your point? You're not exactly old! Dana, you're never gonna get a man stuck in a basement and being dragged around by him! No offense, Mulder."

"I am, however, slightly offended. We have fun!" he protested. "Right, Scully?"

"AND!" Lucie interjected before Scully could answer. _"You're_ never gonna get a girl if you drag my _beautiful_ cousin around with you everywhere you go! You all are each other's cock-block!" she 'artfully' explained.

For the second time Mulder choked on his water.

"_Family_ restaurant, Lucie!" Scully chided, then added in a hushed tone, "Cock-block? What do you mean?"

Mulder was too shocked for words. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or amused. He definitely didn't know if he wanted to hear Lucie's answer, but he couldn't bring himself to excuse himself from the table. This was going to be bad. He just knew it.

"Well," Lucie began to explain with a big smile on her face, "if you two are always around each other, then you are 'blocking' him from being able to actually use his cock, and he is 'blocking' potential hotties to use their cocks on you! Hence, cock-block."

Scully blushed a deep shade of red. "Excuse us," she told Mulder as she grabbed Lucie's arm and dragged her to the ladies room.

"What the fuck is the matter with you!" Scully shouted once inside the safety of one of the bigger stalls on the end. "Did you come to DC for the sole purpose of embarrassing me in front of my _partner_?! Because you are doing a REALLY good job at it!"

Lucie leaned against the wall. "Well, you asked.." she shrugged innocently.

"Don't," she warned. _"He_ is my _partner_! You can't talk about his cock! Especially not in front of him!" Scully ranted while pacing.

Lucie couldn't help but smile, "So, his cock is fair topic of conversation between the two of us?" she raised an eyebrow.

"NO! No- no- no discussion involving Mulder's cock OR any other part of his anatomy!" she stuttered. "I can't go back out there," she muttered mostly to herself.

"Of course you can. _I_ was talking about his cock. Not you. It's fine." Lucie sounded so sure that Scully stopped pacing to study her.

"Okay," she said running her hands through her hair. "But you're going to apologize for the inappropriate conversation."

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care, " she said smiling. "I am sorry for embarrassing you, though. You turned a lovely shade of red."

When Scully and Lucie rejoined Mulder at the table, the pizza had come and he was staring at it like a rabid dog.

"Go ahead. Dig in," Scully told him.

"Mulder," Lucie began, thinking about how she was going to word this. "I'm sorry that I talked about your cock in a family restaurant." Lucie then smiled mischievously at Scully, as if to say, _Happy now?_

Scully put her head in one hand and patted Mulder's arm with the other. "Sorry about my cousin and her big mouth," she said quietly, sounding absolutely defeated.

Mulder just shoved pizza into his mouth and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

_footnote:__ I actually did know a girl named Lolly Cox._


	3. Chapter 3

Longer chapter this time. Reviews would be great. I haven't written in a LONG time. Any constructive criticism is good.

Obviously, don't own Fox and Dana... wish I did, though :)

* * *

"Three suitcases, two big duffle bags, and-"

"A partridge in a pear tree!" Lucie cut her cousin off, smiling. "Sorry, Dana, but I _am_ moving here." Lucie reminded her, flopping down onto the couch. "I promise to try to find a place of my own as soon as possible."

"Lucie, don't worry about it. I'm just tired." Dana flopped down next to her cousin. "I'm really excited to have you here. Some girl time is much needed, even if all you do is say inappropriate things to and in front of my partner."

"Speaking of..." Lucie nudged Scully with her elbow and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "He is a hottie! Sleep with him yet?"

"Of course not, Lucie!" Scully told her, though the blush from earlier had come back full force. "First of all, we _work_ together, and the last time I checked sex was against the rules. Secondly, I don't think of him like that."

"Uh huh. And the pope doesn't wear a funny hat..." Lucie argued. "I remember you telling me how cute your partner was and how smart he was and how funny and so on. You're not attracted to him in the slightest bit?" she challenged.

"Absolutely not," Scully stuck by her previous statement.

"Good. Then you won't mind if _I_ try to sleep with him!" she hopped off of the couch and headed for the kitchen.

Scully followed quickly behind her. "Of course I mind!" she exclaimed, sounding slightly panicked. "I don't think that it would make my life easier if my cousin and my partner were sleeping together!"

"Oh, relax!" Lucie opened the refrigerator, looking for something to drink. "He's not my type. I was just gauging your reaction," she smiled back at Scully. "And you reacted just like I thought you would."

"What do you mean?" Scully leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"Just that you supposedly don't want to sleep with him, but you don't want anyone else to either!"

"No!" Scully protested. "I just don't want _you_ to! Who knows what kind of disease you'd give him." Now it was Scully's turn to smile mischievously.

Lucie spun on her heels, grabbed the paper towel roll, and hit Scully over the head with it. "Just for _that_ comment I may try to sleep with him after all..."

"Slut..." Scully muttered. "He wouldn't know what to do with you!" she added.

"Well, apparently, you wouldn't know what to do with him!" Lucie laughed.

Scully promptly hit Lucie with the paper towel roll.

"But seriously, you haven't at all thought of him like that? Be honest."

"Well..." Scully trailed off, weighing her options. To lie or not to lie, that was the question. She looked at Lucie skeptically. Not to lie, she decided. "Okay! I have. But it's only natural when you spend SO much time with one person!" she admitted. "Especially when he _is_ cute and funny and smart," she added, playing with the paper towel roll.

"Ha! I knew it! You do want to sleep with him! I know what my next topic of conversation with Mulder will be: Will you, please, finally seduce my cousin? She wants it!"

"I _will_ kill you," Scully told her honestly. "Though, I know you would never actually go _that_ far to embarrass me. You love me too much!"

"I do. It's our little secret. However, may I politely suggest that since tomorrow is Saturday that you invite him to go out with us. I mean, it's just safer for two pretty girls to go out on the town with a man in tow," she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Wait a second. I didn't know that I was going 'out on the town' with you. I thought you were going out with some friends."

"I am. But I would like for you to come. That is, if you don't have any other plans..."

"I'll go, and I'll invite Mulder to go... under one condition." Scully pulled Lucie back over to the couch to sit. "And I'm serious. Absolutely no talk of cocks or sex or anything else involving what I have said about Mulder ever to or in front of Mulder if he actually agrees to go."

"He'll go," Lucie said simply. "I got the idea of hot men wanting to use their cocks on you in his head. He'll definitely go."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Dana, I might not be the smartest person ever, but I _know_ people. Especially men. Hello, pro-cheerleader and personal trainer," she pointed to herself. "Reading men and their body language was my job for years. And he is into you. Even if you don't see it. And even if he doesn't know it yet. He is."

"But-"

"I know. I know. Your 'no sex at work' rule-"

"It's not _my_ rule," Scully corrected.

"You have two options with that," Lucie ignored her. "First, you don't _have_ to have sex with him. Just have fun. Like normal people. Not like stuffy old FBI agents!"

"We're not-"

"Second," Lucie continued on, "my personal favorite option, have sex but don't tell anyone about it. How are they gonna know!?!"

"_We_ would know! It would make work awkward, and- and I don't know why I am still having this conversation with you! I do NOT want to have sex with Mulder!" Scully hopped to her feet. "I am going to bed. Love you, and I'll see you in the morning!"

Scully headed straight to her room and shut the door behind her before Lucie could say another word.

_She loves him,_ she thought to herself and smiled.

*

Lucie was setting up her own mini-bar, when there was a knock at the door.

"Got it!" she yelled, and jogged to the door in her 5-inch heels.

She yanked the door open to a big "Hey!!!!" from the various voices of her friends.

"I got drinks ready!" she told them.

Scully walked out of her bedroom in a form-fitting strappy black dress that hit her mid-thigh. The material was silky, and the dress had a scoop neck.

"Ooo! Hot honey!" one of the guys said.

"I feel naked," Scully bluntly said. "And look like a hooker."

"You do not!" Lucie told her, and began to introduce her to her friends. "This Romeo is Jack, he's gay so any hitting on you he does is purely to make you feel good!" she smiled.

"I'm serious," Jack continued on about Scully's hotness. "You are one hot girlie!"

"Thanks," Scully said, rolling her eyes and pulling at the bottom of her dress.

"This is Melanie and her boyfriend, Ryan," she finished with her friends. "And this is my cousin, Dana, and her lovely apartment."

"Thanks for having us over for a bit of pre-drinking. You're so close to the bar that we can walk from here. We _really _appreciate it," Melanie told Scully, shaking her hand.

"No problem. I finally get to use all of my various party items," she told them, smiling.

"Okay. Have a seat, oh, and put on some music! Stereo is under the tv," Lucie told her friends. "We'll get drinks ready," she said, pulling Scully into the kitchen.

"Mulder should be here soon," Scully told Lucie," but sometimes he's worse than a girl with getting ready!"

"Here, take this," Lucie handed her a shot of something yellow. It tasted like lemons. And vodka. "It's a Lemon Drop."

"It's good. I'll have another one, please."

"Nervous?" Lucie asked, smiling.

"Maybe," Scully said, downing another shot.

Music drifted in from the other room, and they could hear Jack singing a Britney Spears song very badly. They burst out laughing. Then a hard knock on the door made Scully abruptly stop laughing, and the nervousness took back over.

"I'll get it," Lucie told her, picking up a mixed drink from the counter. Scully nodded, making herself another shot.

"I almost thought that I had the wrong apartment," Mulder laughed, coming through the doorway. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Scully. "Wow!" was all he could think to say.

Scully threw back her shot, coughed a bit this time as the alcohol burned her throat. "Want one?" she asked him.

He laughed, walking over to her. "Sure. I think I'm a little behind," he joked.

"Yes, you are! I've had three and am already feeling it!"

"Three?! That's it?! You're a light weight," he laughed at her.

"I don't frequently sit around my apartment and drink by myself!" Scully gave him an accusing look.

"Hey! I know what you're implying, and I only drink beer. And I don't get drunk," he defended. "Though you are obviously headed that way... It will be nice to see you loosen up a bit." Mulder nudged her with his elbow softly, however, she almost fell over, but he caught her in time. "Whoa! I'll be taking that," he said reaching for her drink. "It's 'pre-drink' time, Scully. Not 'let's get drunk as fast as possible' time."

"I'm not drunk!" she swatted his hand away. "It's these shoes! They're 5 inches tall!"

"Yeah, they're nice, but are you sure that you can actually walk in them?" he teased her.

Scully rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him. "Let's go join the party," she told him, grabbing him by the wrist and heading into the 'tv' room. "Hey everyone, this is my friend, Fox Mulder. Mulder, everyone."

Introductions were done. And the drinking games began!


	4. Chapter 4

The club was bathed in pale blue lights. Greens, reds, and yellows flashed with the beat of the music. The small group found a curved couch to claim as theirs for the night. They piled any coats and purses that they had on the couch end, and sent people to the bar in twos. Eventually Mulder and Scully made their way to the bar. Mulder insisted on buying her drink.

"Gin and tonic," she told the bartender.

"And a Jack and Coke," he added to the order. "Is it crazy that we have never been 'out' together?" he asked over the noise.

"No," she told him, honestly. "We're not exactly party-ers, Mulder."

"If you wear that dress more often, I may become a party-er..." he said, handing Scully her drink.

"Thanks. I think," she eyed him skeptically.

"Wanna dance?" he offered.

"I'd love to!" she smiled brightly.

They danced to a few songs. Eventually, Scully's small bladder took control.

"I'll be back," she told Mulder. She went to find Lucie, after all, bathrooms trips were safer in twos. "Come with me to the ladies room," she told Lucie.

Once inside the stall, Lucie felt free to question the night. "How's it going with you and Mulder?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm kind of drunk!" Scully confessed. "I haven't been drunk in years!" she added.

Lucie chuckled. "Well, it looks good from where I'm dancing. He's going to attack soon."

"You make him sound like a wild animal," Scully said, leaving the stall and washing her hands.

"Men _are _wild animals. You just have to make him aware of _your_ desire."

"I will NOT make him aware of anything!" Scully exclaimed. "I like just dancing with him. He's my best friend, ya know. I would never do anything to lose him!"

They walked out of the bathroom and scanned the dance floor and bar. Mulder was flirting with a leggy blond. Lucie felt Scully's enthusiasm for the night fade away.

"Oh, this is my song!" Lucie yelled excitedly, trying to perk Scully back up. "Dance with me," she ordered.

"What?!" Scully asked to make sure that she heard correctly over the noise.

"Dance with me. In that cage across the floor."

"I will not dance in a cage!" Scully exclaimed, horrified.

"Pleeeaassseee!!!!!!" Lucie begged. "For me!"

"Fine!" Scully conceded. Though she was happy to take her mind off of Mulder's flirting with a tall, hot blond. It was only natural, after all.

'Pour Some Sugar On Me' blasted on the speakers as the girls climbed onto the caged-in stage. For the first time in years, Dana Scully let go of her reservedness and danced her heart out.

Mulder noticed his red-haired partner climb into a cage. That's all he needed to abandon the conversation he was having and to gravitate toward the caged stage. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Scully, of all people, grinding and gyrating between the bars. She looked like a professional dancer- or a stripper, to him. He noticed the attention that she and Lucie were getting and couldn't help being protective.

"Scully!" he shouted. "Come down!" he yelled at her when they made eye contact.

"No!" she yelled back at him.

Mulder was helpless and waited for the song to end. He helped Lucie down and was going to help Scully but another man stepped in.

"Hey, you're a pretty good dancer," the man said, holding onto Scully's waist, obviously drunk.

"Thanks," she flirted back.

"Hey man, thanks," Mulder interrupted. "I got her."

"Oh, are you with him?" the man asked Scully, letting go of her.

"No!" Scully said, pushing Mulder away.

"Actually, she is," Mulder corrected, reaching for her. "She's just drunk."

"Well, the lady said she's not with you," the stranger said, stepping between Mulder and Scully. "She's with me now," he said, shoving Mulder in the chest.

"You don't want to do that," Mulder warned. "We don't have to fight. She's my friend. I just want to take her home," he explained.

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to go home," the man said, pushing Mulder again. "Or maybe she wants to go home with me..."

The man suddenly punched towards Mulder's face, but Mulder was too quick and sober for him and moved out of the way. The man went barreling to the floor. Mulder grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back. He lowered down so he could talk in the man's ear.

"Fox Mulder. FBI. I would like for you to leave my partner alone. Do you think that you could do that?"

The man nodded.

"Good," Mulder said, letting go of the man. He turned and grabbed Scully's arm and pulled her toward the door. "What is wrong with you?!" he asked, bewildered.

"What do you mean?! I'm just having fun! I don't belong to _you_!" she yelled at him, defiantly.

Mulder let go of her arm once they were outside.

"I know you don't belong to me. You don't _belong_ to anyone, but I will look out for you and protect you!" he argued.

"I don't need your protection!" she yelled at him.

"In most cases you don't, but I would say that now is when you do, Scully. You've had way too much to drink," he told her, sternly. "Your decision making is all wrong."

Scully began to laugh at him. "Mulder, maybe, for the first time in years, I just want to get laid! Thanks for ruining that for me!"

"Him?! That's what you want?!" Mulder yelled at her this time. "That is NOT what _you_ want, Scully!"

"What do I want, then?!"

"What about me?!" he blurted out.

They stood staring at each other. She was shocked at what he had finally admitted to. And he was waiting for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Scully woke the next morning in her soft bed. She was, however, too afraid to open her eyes due to the fear of what type of hangover she was going to have. Scully's hangovers ranged from a minor headache to vomiting for 9 hours straight. So, she stayed put, laying on her stomach and waiting to see if any signs of illness were going to show. As she snuggled into the bed, she tried her best to remember the events of the previous night. Honestly, the last thing that she could vaguely recall was dancing with Mulder and having to leave him to go to the ladies' room. _Went with Lucie,_ she thought. Her memories started to slowly drift back to her. Mulder flirting with a girl. _Ugh!_ Dancing in a cage. _Stupid!_ Thinking about going home with a complete stranger. _Very stupid._ Stranger starting a fight with Mulder... or vice verse. _Mulder!_

Her blue-green eyes shot open. She stared at the floor next to the bed. There was a box of old newspapers against the wall. _Not my room!_ Her eyes found a scattering of clothes on the floor, not too far away from the box. _Definitely my clothes..._ Her memories started flooding back now. Her kissing Mulder as passionately as she could... Mulder unzipping the back of her dress, placing kisses on her skin where the fabric slowly uncovered... Her trying her best to unbutton his shirt, but ripping it open in the end... His skin pressed against her skin... Her clutching his back in ecstasy... _Oh, fuck!_

Scully rolled over to lay on her back. She stared up at the ceiling. She contemplated her actions and rule-breaking of last night. She had to decide what to do. There was no way to sneak out of this one! Wasn't this what she had wanted for years? _Yes._ And she had already broken the rules, right? _Yes. _So, was there any point in turning back now? She smiled to herself, _Of course not!_

Mulder poked his head in, and seeing Scully awake, he smiled and came in to join her. She noticed, immediately, that he was half clothed. He had on plaid pajama pants. He was carrying a bottle of water and a mug of coffee.

"Nice to see you awake, finally. Brought you some help for any hangover that you may have," he said, sounding ridiculously happy. Scully couldn't help but smile brighter at him. After all, _she_ had made him that happy...

"Thanks," she replied, taking the water from him. "You know, I think I'm on the minor end of my hangover scale. Only a small headache," she told him.

"Well, that's good to hear," he smiled. _Probably because you worked out a lot of that alcohol out of your system last night..._ he thought.

"So..." she began, feeling a little awkward, but he seemed relaxed, which made her feel better, "Have fun last night?" NOT what she wanted to say.

Mulder laughed. "Yeah," he nodded, with a huge smile on his face. "Wasn't _too_ bad of a time."

NOT what_ he_ was supposed to say! "Well, I can't really remember much past dancing in a cage," she lied, out of a bit of bitterness towards his answer. "Did I have fun?"

Mulder was not buying into this little act. "I think that _you_ had a lot of fun last night! You called me 'Fox' several times..."

Scully grabbed the pillow from his side of the bed and hit him in the face. He laughed, threw the pillow back over to his side, and leaned in and kissed her.

"You know, if you really don't remember much, I can give you a repeat performance..." he said, with his lips against hers.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and pressed her lips against his and kissed him deeply.

"I would like that," she managed to answer in between kisses. "Let's see if I enjoyed myself as much as you're telling me..."

"Are you challenging me? You know I'm good at challenges. I also like to prove people wrong... Especially you!"

"Prove away!" she laughed as he attacked her in kisses.

Mulder slipped his pajama bottoms off and slid into the bed. Scully wasn't completely lying about not remembering last night. She definitely didn't remember how big his penis was...

He started to say something, but she cut him off with a kiss. She lightly sucked on his bottom lip. She then pulled him near so she could whisper in his ear, "Not to sound demanding, or dirty, but shut up and fuck me!"

"Not to worry, that was nothing compared to what you were saying last night..."

"Again, shut up and-" this time his kiss cut her off. He didn't remove his lips from hers until he had slid himself inside her. A slight moan escaped her lips. He then whispered in her ear, "Told you I'm going to prove you wrong..."

*

Mulder was laying on his back with one arm around Scully and his other hand holding hers. Scully was laying on her side with one arm draped over his chest, holding his hand, and one leg draped over his thighs. Her head was on his shoulder, and she was nuzzling his neck.

"So, what is this new calling me 'Fox' thing about?" he asked, looking down at her.

She kissed his lips before she answered. "It's a way to justify _this_ in my mind, I guess. Mulder, at work. Fox, in bed. It doesn't make me feel as guilty for breaking the rules."

"Why do you feel guilty? I don't feel guilty!"

"You never feel guilty, especially not for breaking rules. Actually, I think that your goal in life is to break as many rules as you can!" she told him, pure humor in her voice.

"I guess I'll be calling you Dana, then." Mulder then added, "I love you, Dana."

"I know," she simply said, trying to hold back a smile.

"Hey! The first time that I tell you 'I love you' I get an 'Oh brother!' The second time I get an 'I know?' I just can't win, can I?"

"Mulder, you know that I'm hopelessly in love with you, which is the reason why I would break any rules anyway!"

He smiled. "Does last night count as our first date?" he questioned.

"Absolutely not! And we're not going to be 'dating' in front of anyone anyway," she told him.

"What?!" He sat up. "Why not? We can't keep this hidden forever," he told her, rubbing her thigh.

"If anyone knew that we were together, Skinner would have to split us up. Then who would watch your back and go along with your crazy theories?"

"My 'crazy theories' are 99.9% of the time correct!"

Scully ignored him. "I don't want to be split up. I want to be working the x-files just as much as you do at this point."

"Fine. Indoor dates it is," Mulder said, sounding defeated. "I couldn't work without you there with me." He kissed the top of her head. "And I'm here to protect you and watch your back. I wouldn't trust anyone else to do it properly!"

She smiled up at him. "I am well aware of your protective skills. That guy last night was scared to death of you!" she laughed.

"I'm pretty intimidating..." He hugged her close to him. "You're all mine now... What to do with you?" he contemplated. "Up for round 3?"

"Mulder!" she exclaimed, pushing him away.

"We're already past the 'have as much sex as possible' stage?! Damn. I guess all that you want to do is cuddle..."

"I do have a slight hangover, Mulder. I don't have as much energy as you. I haven't eaten anything today yet!"

"If I feed you, can we get back to you- uh- 'calling' me Fox?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're pushing your luck! Can't we actually get up, eat, shower, watch a movie, or do something besides sex?"

"Okay. Let's eat, shower, and then there's an x-file involving aliens that I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Sex is fine. I prefer sex to aliens, Mulder. What about you?"

"Hmmm..." he thought, jokingly.

"Alright! I'm up!" she hopped out of the bed and headed for the shower, laughing at him. "You make some food, and I'll be back out in a bit! You can play with your alien stuff while you wait!" She threw her pillow at him.

"Aw! Come on! You know I prefer sex over anything!" he called after her. "You have seen my porn collection!" he smiled mischievously. He waited until he heard the water turn on and run for a short while. He hopped out of bed. _Shower sex!_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Spoilers: the year is 1999, so anything through season 6 may be mentioned.

A/N: I'm glad that you all like Lucie :) Her's a longer chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

On with the story...

* * *

Scully had practically begged Mulder not to come into her apartment with her.

"What else am I supposed to do with my day? Now that I have you, I just want to spend time with you," he had said, sweetly.

She had sighed and given up. She couldn't resist him when he was actually being sweet. Honestly, she could never resist him!

Scully stood outside of her door for a few minutes. "This is going to be bad," she whispered. "I'm going to lie," she decided.

"You're wearing my clothes," Mulder reminded her.

"So? You're my best friend. And friends take care of friends. You wouldn't make me walk around in that dress," she told him.

"Actually, I'm going to make you walk around in that dress more often!" he grinned.

Scully hit Mulder on the arm. "Stop it! That kind of thinking won't help save me from Lucie!"

Scully shoved her key into the lock and slowly unlocked the door. She quietly opened the door. The first thing she noticed was that ALL of the lights were on. Which made her perturbed. However, the second thing she noticed was that her apartment was back to the clean home that she had before the pre-drinking party began. Which made her happy.

"Dana!" Lucie squealed from the kitchen. She was scrubbing the counter, apparently that last thing that she had to do. "Tell me everything!" she gushed, dropping her rag and sanitizing spray. Mulder was still in the hallway behind Scully, and Lucie obviously did not see him. "Did you fuck him?!"

"No!" she replied quickly. as she entered the apartment.

"Yes," Mulder replied simultaneously, following her. Lucie was not at all embarrassed to know that Mulder had heard her.

"Mulder!" Scully gasped, horrified, hitting him in the arm.

"Scully, you shouldn't lie to your family."

"Oh my gosh!" Lucie exclaimed, in her best cheerleader voice. "I knew it! You two are SO cute!"

"We are, aren't we?" Mulder smiled, flopping down onto the couch.

"I hate both of you right now," Scully told them, matter-of-factly. "And get your shoes off of my couch!" she yelled at Mulder.

"Relax, Dana. I won't tell anyone!" Lucie said, sounding giggly. "So," she turned her attention to Mulder, pushing his feet down and joining him on the couch, "when did you know you were in _love_ with Dana?"

Scully smirked, putting her bag of clothes down by her bedroom door. She pushed Mulder to the middle of the couch so that she could squeeze in with them. "Now this, I have to hear!"

Mulder ran one hand through his hair and scratched the back on his head. "Uh... Scully, you go first," he said, suddenly acting almost shy about the situation.

"Me?! Why?" she questioned.

The truth was that he was a bit embarrassed to admit exactly how _long_ he had been in love with his partner. Luckily, Lucie saved him from having to answer.

"Ooo! Yeah! You first! You never did tell me when exactly this little romance started," Lucie said, bouncing a bit in her seat. Scully raised an eyebrow. "I am living vicariously through you. I have no man! Spill it!" Lucie ordered.

Scully sighed, "Fine. But there's a difference between lust, love, and _in _love-"

"Yeah, yeah. We want to hear all of the above. Get on with it!" Lucie said, impatiently.

"Yes. Go on. I can't wait to see what _you_ say!" Mulder smiled his best heart melting smile at her. It worked.

"Lust. That would have when we got stuck with those scientists in the Arctic. The first time I saw you without a shirt on..." she smiled at him. "Love. When you traded your 'sister' for me. I felt horrible and stupid, but I was happy that you cared so much about me."

"You felt stupid?! You never feel stupid!"

"Donnie Pfaster," Scully spoke over Mulder, wanting to get her part over with. She desperately wanted to hear what he had to say. "That's when I knew I was in love with you. When normal people are taken by psycho killers, they worry about dying. I was worried that I would never see you again."

"Huh. Interesting," Mulder commented.

"Was that Donnie guy the perve who cut girls' hair and stuff?" Lucie asked.

"Yep," Scully answered, a slight shiver going down her spine. Mulder immediately put a hand on her back and started rubbing to comfort her.

"Gross! You are SO lucky that Fox is SO smart or else you would have been raped, bald, fingerless, and dead!" Lucie pointed out.

"Yeah... Thanks for that reminder," Scully told her, rolling her eyes. "Your turn," she told Mulder, eager to change the subject.

"Well, I'm a guy. And guys pretty much always think about sex. And the FBI gave me a hot female partner. So, I pretty much wanted to have sex with you as soon as you walked through my door."

"Oh, brother," Scully rolled her eyes.

"BUT I _really_ wanted to have sex with you when you came into my room with only a robe, a bra, and panties on," he explained, a smile creeping to his lips at the memory.

"That was, like, the next day!" Scully exclaimed, playfully punching his arm.

"Dana! You knew him for a day and were already half naked in his room?!" Lucie laughed.

Scully reached over Mulder and swatted Lucie in the back of the head. "No!"

"As awesome as the hot girl wrestling is, may I continue?" Mulder interrupted them. He earned slaps to each arm with his comment. "Okay. Love. I'm a lover. It's easy for me to love-"

"But not trust..." Scully muttered.

"Hush." He poked her in the ribs and continued, "I loved Sc- Dana when a robber named Dupre died and took over the body of another FBI agent-"

"Jack," Scully told Lucie, who nodded in understanding.

"Took over Jack," he continued. "He kidnapped her, and I knew that I had to get her back. And, like you, Scully, distance makes the heart grow founder. Duane Barry. When you disappeared I was afraid that I would never see_ you _again. I knew that I needed you," he gave her a small smile.

"Aw! SO cute! You both have separation issues! They could write a movie about you two!" Lucie exclaimed, getting up to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Duane Barry," Scully said. "You've been in love with me since Duane Barry?!"

"Yeah..." Mulder confirmed. "Why?"

"Well, that's a long time being in love with someone and doing nothing about it!" Scully pointed out.

"Yeah, and Donnie Pfaster was so long after Duane Barry!" he told her sarcastically. "You could have shown some sign-"

"Hey! I was trying really hard to be a good FBI agent. I was still trying to prove myself, and getting involved with my more experienced partner was no way to prove myself!"

"There was nothing stopping you when you got _involved_ with Jack Willis, your teacher!"

"Yeah, and Daniel-" Lucie added.

"Lucie!" Scully exclaimed, cutting her off.

"Daniel? Who's Daniel?" Mulder said, crossing his arms over his chest. He loved to watch Scully squirm.

"Daniel was Dana's med school professor!" Lucie informed him.

"Really?!" he raised his eyebrows. "So you were a naughty school girl, huh?" he grinned.

"Oh yeah! Dana was pretty slutty!" Lucie laughed from the safety of the kitchen.

"Lucie..." Scully warned.

Lucie ignored her as usual. "She totally slept with her professor. AND he was married!"

Scully hid her face in her hands, too embarrassed to look at Mulder.

"So, you're a home-wrecker?!" Mulder said, shocked, but amused at the new information her was learning about the woman he loved most in the world.

Scully leaped off the couch and headed for the kitchen in pursuit of Lucie. Lucie scampered to the other side of the island, putting it safely between herself and Scully.

"Hey! I was just teasing you!" Lucie told her. "You're only kind of slutty. Going after men with power and all!" She laughed.

Scully ran for her. Mulder left the couch as well to help Lucie out. As soon as he was in the kitchen, Lucie grabbed him and shoved him between her and Scully as a human barrier.

"You need to learn when to shut your mouth!" Scully yelled at her, trying to reach around Mulder.

Mulder grabbed Scully in a bear-hug and squeezed her arms to her side. "I'd make a run for it if I were you," he told Lucie.

"Um, I'm going to stay at Jack's tonight," Lucie told Scully. She grabbed a bag that was already packed, and headed for the door. She turned before she left to add, "I don't want to be a cock-block, anyway!" She grinned and shut the door behind her.

"Wow. She is just the most blunt person that I think I have ever met!" Mulder said, releasing Scully and trying to start a conversation.

"I'm not slutty," she told him.

"It's fine with me if you are," he smiled. "Well, only if you're slutty to me. Don't go flirting with Skinner."

"I, again, am sorry about Lucie and her big mouth. I didn't really want to tell you about Daniel. Just like I don't want to hear anything about Diana."

"Yeah, but Diana wasn't my married teacher..." he pointed out, light-heartedly.

"Mulder!" she groaned. "I was just a stupid student. And I didn't know that he was married at first. And then, when I did find out, I-"

"Don't worry about it," he cut her off, taking her face in his hands and looking her in the eyes. "I don't care. All I care about is that we're together. Finally!" He kissed her. "However, now knowing your track record and the type of man that attracts you, I am honored. I must be pretty powerful, or I at least tricked you into thinking that I am!" He kissed her again and pulled her toward her bedroom. "And now that we got rid of that cock-blocking cousin of yours, I'm ready for round 4. What about you?"

"Mulder!" she groaned. "Do you ever get tired? Have you been tested for a hyper-activity disorder? Or ADHD? Or something?"

"Yeah," he said, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "It's called Crazy-About-Scully-Disorder. It makes me want to kiss your lips off. It also makes me want to make love to you over an over again." He slapped her butt and headed into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

She laughed. "Put me down!"

"Happily!" He tossed her onto her bed and immediately started to take his clothes off.

"What are you doing?! We have work tomorrow. You have to go home!" she told him. She, of course, did NOT want him to go home at all.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sleeping here tonight. I have extra clothes in my car. You're stuck with me, honey," he said, pulling down his boxers. "Come on. Catch up, love," he said referring to her being fully dressed.

"Mulder..." she sighed, giving up. She began to undress as well. "I guess this shouldn't take long," she took a jab at him.

"You just don't know how wrong you are!" he smiled. "Those other 3 were mere warm-up rounds."

He slid into the bed and she followed. He was about to position himself over her, but she flipped him onto his back.

"Nope. My turn," she told him, grinning mischievously.

"Alright...! Ride 'em cowgirl!"

She laughed at him before covering his mouth with hers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay for reviews! It's like crack! Just wanted to let you all know that this story started out of silliness and what-ifs that a friend and I had shared. Lucie is basically my friend- she says whatever, whenever, wherever, and is never embarrassed. I had no real direction to this story- just wanted Scully to be embarrassed and loosen up a bit :) and give Mulder some balls. There is a direction now. So if you're ready to go, sit back and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"I can't believe that they sent us to Georgia on that pathetic case!" Scully fumed in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't come cuddle with me the whole two days that we were there!" Mulder spoke up, smiling.

"Mulder!" she exclaimed, annoyed. "You know how I feel about mixing our private life with our work life!" He smiled at the fact the she had referred to their lives as one life together.

"You know how I like to mix business with pleasure..." he gave her the sexiest look he could muster.

She held back a laugh, not wanting to give into him. "Remember, we don't want people to know about us! It will definitely result in separation. And, as Lucie put is so eloquently, we both have separation issues."

"I know. That's my point. That's why I needed you to cuddle with me. I can't stand being separated from you," he told her, taking her hand. He then added, "Even if it is by a thin sliding door. That you kept locked."

"You kept trying to sneak in! AND we both know that there would have been minimal cuddling and maximum physical activity of another sort. You're like a teenager!"

"What do you think about road head?" he said out of the blue.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed and jerked her hand out of his.

"I mean, I'm driving us all the way back from Georgia, it's dark, and I'm getting a little sleepy. It's just a way that you could perk me up," he smiled mischievously at her.

"I want so very badly to slap you as hard as I can across the face right now," she told him, matter-of-factly. "Luckily for you, you are driving the car and in charge of our lives."

Mulder rested his hand on Scully's inner thigh. "Oh, come on. That doesn't warrant a slap in the face. I'm just pushing the boundaries of our relationship."

Scully removed his hand from her thigh and placed it back on the steering wheel. "First of all, this is not one of your pornos. No sexual acts while driving."

"I can pull over," he offered.

"SECONDLY," she spoke loudly over him, "I have a new boundary for you. That's your side of the car, this is mine, if you cross it, there will be consequences," she warned him.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he said, grinning. He loved making her frustrated. "Maybe you can punish me later..."

"Mulder!"

***

There was a loud knock at the door. Mulder rolled out of bed and slipped into some pajama pants. He glanced at the clock. 6:37am. It was Saturday. _Who in the world-_

"Mulder!" a loud voice yelled through the door.

He shuffled to the door, unlocked it, and opened it a crack.

"Skinner?" he questioned, squinting because the light in the hallway hurt his eyes.

Walter Skinner pushed past him and into the little foyer of Mulder's apartment.

"What's going on?"

"Neither you nor Agent Scully were answering your phones. I was getting worried," he told him.

"Oh, yeah, my phone died. It's on the charger." Mulder turned and headed for the couch. Skinner was about to follow, when he saw a slight movement from the corner of his eye. He turned and looked through Mulder's bedroom doorway and saw a small lump in his bed. That small lump had auburn hair.

"Scully?" he asked, motioning towards his bedroom.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah." Mulder was clearing books and files off the couch, but stopped to answer Skinner. "We didn't get in until late last night- or early this morning, so I let her stay here." Mulder explained, only half lying.

"Uh-huh. Well, I actually am relieved. Have a seat, Mulder. I need to tell you why I'm here."

"Uh, yeah. Wait a second. Let me throw some coffee on. I'm worthless without it." Mulder hurried into the kitchen.

"If you ask me, it doesn't really help that much," Skinner called after him, loudly.

"Ha! Skinman. Making jokes," Mulder called back.

Skinner took a seat in a chair that was across from the now half-cluttered couch. _He obviously wasn't sleeping here last night!_ Skinner thought with a little smile.

With all the noise of Mulder running around and the men talking loudly, Scully woke up and wandered into the living room. She was surprised to see Skinner. She thought that the loud talking was the tv. She blushed and was happy that she had put on a pair of Mulder's pajama pants and one of his Oxford sweatshirts. Though, this still looked bad. _We've been caught!_ she thought, panicking.

"Hello, Scully. Take a seat. I have something that I need to tell you both," he told her calmly, but she could tell that he was forcing himself to be calm.

_Oh, shit! They're going to separate us! I knew this was a bad idea!_ she thought, walking over to take a seat on the couch.

Mulder made it back with three coffees. He set the mugs on the coffee table, and he then handed one to Scully.

"So, what do you need to tell us, sir?" Mulder questioned.

Scully hated how Mulder seemed so calm and cool and oblivious to their impending doom as a partnership. She pulled one leg up to her chest and hugged it. She blew into her hot coffee mug and waited for the hammer to drop.

Skinner took a deep breath before speaking. "It's Donnie Pfaster. He has escaped."

Not what she was expecting. So many emotions went through Scully. Mostly joy at the fact the she and Mulder were not being separated and fear at the fact that it was technically worse than being separated from Mulder as his partner.

"But he was in a maximum security prison! For life! How the hell did this happen?!" Mulder stood, furious that someone had neglected their duty and this monster was now free.

"No one is really sure how it happened. And since he was your case," he looked at both Mulder and Scully, "the FBI would like for you to investigate."

"When did he escape?" Scully asked in a small voice. She was trying not to show her fear in front a these strong men that she worked with, but she was failing miserably. Mulder sat back down, and he started rubbing her back to comfort her, like he always did.

"Last night. Most likely when the two of you were driving back," he informed her. Skinner took another deep breath. "Honestly, the main reason why I came over here was because I was worried. Apparently, Donnie Pfaster has done nothing except talk about 'the one who got away' for the past, almost, five years. Now that's according to his fellow inmates, but I believe them. We know he means you," he said, staring into Scully's eyes.

Scully got up and started pacing in front of Mulder's desk. She stopped to address Skinner. "Well, maybe not. Maybe there's another woman who got away," she stated, reaching for something that would comfort her. That man, she knew, was pure evil, and she was scared.

Skinner paused, not sure if he should tell her. But he knew that any knowledge could only help her, no matter if it made her more afraid than she already was. "Unless there is another woman out there that he attacked with, and I somewhat quote, 'auburn hair, pretty nails, clear eyes, and'- uh, nice, 'lips,' then we are sure that he means you."

Scully sunk down into the couch again, this time bringing both legs up to hug against her chest. "What do we do?" Mulder questioned.

"Well, I would like for her to continue staying with you. I don't think that her apartment is safe. And I know that you can protect her," he told Mulder. He stood up to leave and added, "And I also know, though I doubt, you'll be sleeping on that couch, and she'll be sleeping in the bed, right?"

Scully blushed again, and Mulder ran a hand through his hair.

"Actually, please don't answer that. I don't want to force my agents to lie to me," he smiled down at them briefly. "I expect to see you in the office in an hour or so to get started on our plan for capturing Pfaster," he told Mulder. "Agent Scully," she looked up at him, tearing her eyes away from her hands, "I expect you to not leave this apartment. And that's and order."

"Yes, sir," she said quietly.

Skinner nodded, and took his leave of them.

Mulder moved around and knelt down in front of Scully. Her eyes were back to studying her hands. He placed his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at him. The tears threatening to fall from her eyes broke his heart. "I will protect you," he promised her. She nodded. She knew he meant it and that he would do his best, but so would Donnie Pfaster.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm not really sure what a/u means, but this doesn't really have anything to do with the Orison episode from season 7. I just chose Pfaster because he's a really good creepy bad guy who didn't die and was obsessed with Scully. And for my kind reviewers, thanks so much! I am warning you that the story is nearing its end. But I have new ones in the works! :)

* * *

Scully wandered aimlessly around Mulder's apartment, which was less fun without him in it! She even considered reading one of his Playboy magazines. _Men do claim to get it for its articles..._ She shook her head at herself, and flopped down on the couch. She turned on the tv and flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to what was actually on them.

_Food._ she thought. Eating was a good thing to do; however, what kind of food did Mulder actually have...? Scully started opening his cupboards. Not much. She spied a small blue box on the top shelf of his highest cupboard. _Of course!_ She sighed, and pushed herself up onto the counter in order to actually reach the possibly edible food. _Pop Tarts!_ she thought, happily, as she hopped off of the counter. They were the brown sugar and cinnamon kind. Her favorite! She and Lucie used to toast them and then put peanut-butter on the unfrosted side.

_Lucie!_ Scully dropped the box and scrambled for her phone. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" She quickly dialed Lucie's cell phone number. "Answer. Answer. Fucking answer!" she yelled through the receiver.

No answer. Once the voice mail beeped, Scully began leaving a frantic message, "Lucie! Call me as soon as you get this! Do NOT go home! I will explain later. Call me and I'll meet you somewhere." She hung up worried that Lucie didn't answer. She always answered. That girl had her phone attached to her ear!

Scully next dialed the gym where Lucie worked. They said that she had not been in yet. Next she tried her apartment. _Maybe she's still sleeping_, she hoped. It was only 8:15am. Again no answer. She left a message there too, telling Lucie to leave.

_Jack! _Maybe she was at Jack's. She stayed there all of the time due to their co-partying habit.

"Hello?" Jack's sleepy voice answered.

"Hey, Jack. It's Dana," she said, trying to sound calm. "Do you know where Lucie is? I haven't been able to reach her," she explained.

"Uh, yeah. I took a cab with her last night. She went to your place. Then I went to mine," he informed her. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Oh. No. No, nothing wrong, really. Just can't reach her, that's all." Scully lied.

"She's probably still asleep! It's too early! Or maybe she went to the dance studio. Who knows with her!" Jack joked. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah," she couldn't help a small smile. "Thanks." She hung up.

Scully dashed into Mulder's room, dug in her bag from the Georgia trip, found her running shoes, and shoved her feet into them. She grabbed her wallet and her gun. She dialed Mulder's number as she headed out the door. He didn't answer. _What is with these two!_

"Mulder, I have to go home. Lucie isn't answering her phone or the apartment phone. Jack said he dropped her off at my place last night. I'm really worried. And I don't want her to get hurt because of me." She hung up when she was finished leaving her message. She hailed a cab and headed for home.

*

Mulder was bored listening to the other agents' idiotic ideas on how to catch Donnie Pfaster. But, of course, no one wanted to listen to 'Spooky' Mulder. This was just wasting time and putting Scully's safety into jeopardy.

"Absolutely not!" Mulder stood from his chair, angrily. "We will NOT use Scully as bait!"

"I don't see any other option," a cocky young agent- Agent Miller maybe?- told him.

"Look, whatever-your-name-is, she's not _your_ partner. She's _my_ partner, and I say no!"

Skinner stepped in between the two men. He knew that for Mulder it went deeper than merely putting his partner up as bait. Skinner knew that he loved her. "Agent Mullins," he addressed the young man but looked at Mulder as if to prove the point that he ought to know the man's name, "I agree with Agent Mulder. We want to catch Pfaster, but we know that he is specifically after Agent Scully, and our main priority is to keep her safe."

The debate continued. Mulder started pacing the room, scoffing at various ideas that were being thrown out. As luck would have it, because of Mulder's pacing, he missed the vibration of his cell phone, letting him know that Scully had called him and that she had left a message.

After about 30 minutes of debating, but mostly arguing, they had concocted a plan that Mulder would finally agree to. He dug into his coat pocket for his phone to call Scully and tell her the good news. He noticed that he had a message and pressed the button to listen. He face paled immediately.

"Is something wrong, Mulder?" Skinner asked, seeing the change in Mulder's demeanor.

Mulder hung up his phone. "She went home."

They both grabbed their coats and ran for the stairs.

"Why can't either of you ever follow orders!" Skinner shouted at Mulder, half annoyed and half panicked, as they sprinted down the stairs.

"I don't know," Mulder honestly answered, as they made their way to his car. "Buckle-up. I'm going to be running some red lights."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to DanaKMulderScully for setting me straight with computer talk. This is definitely a/u! Everything through Field Trip at the end of season 6 happened. Just not the whole Mulder with his brain over-activity issue and Scully running off to Africa- the Biogenesis episode. And now everything changes because I can do what I like! :)

**_WARNING_: **This chapter isn't nice or funny. This is the unhappy chapter. This chapter is rated** M** for mental safety:)

* * *

Scully rushed through her apartment door with her gun drawn. She hunted around her apartment, looking like she was searching for a perp. Which, essentially, she was. Seeing and hearing nothing in her apartment, she felt safe enough to lower her weapon.

Her cell phone rang in her pocket and made her jump. She checked the caller ID. _Lucie! Thank God!_ She was relieved.

"Lucie!" she answered, putting her gun on the kitchen counter and leaning against it.

"Dana! What's wrong? Why can't I come home? Are you ok?!" she asked all of her questions frantically.

Scully couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She headed for her bedroom, eager to get Mulder's clothes off of her and to put on some clean panties.

"I'm fine. Nothing is really wrong. It's just that a prisoner has escaped and the FBI doesn't think that the apartment is safe," Scully told her, pulling a navy blue sports bra over her head. She then put on her much appreciated clean white panties. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the dance studio. I had a hip-hop class at 8am! I am SO hungover! This sucks," she laughed a bit.

Scully laughed with her. She pulled on a white wife-beater tank top and started digging in her jean-drawer to locate her most comfy pair of jeans.

"Well, just don't throw up on any little girls. It will scar them for life!" she teased her. "Well, I need to get out of here. Please stay at Jack's until this whole mess is sorted out. I'll be at Mulder's."

"I bet you will!" Lucie teased back. "Ok, I gotta go. Class is starting. Ugh! Talk to you later!" She hung up before Scully could say anything else.

Scully smiled and tossed her phone on the bed. _Where the heck are those frickin' jeans?!_ She searched her closet floor. Nothing. Then she remembered taking them off to take a quick shower before heading to Georgia with Mulder. _Ah! Bathroom!_ She jogged into the bathroom and spotted them on the floor where she had left them. She grabbed her jeans and some other toiletry items before turning to make her way back to her bedroom. However, her path was blocked. Donnie Pfaster was standing in the doorway.

She gasped, sucking in the air and not releasing it. He took the various items from her hands and tossed them in the sink. He put his left hand on her check and rubbed her lips with his thumb.

"Hello, girlie-girl. I've been thinking about you for five years," he told her, his icy blue eyes locked with her, now, teal ones.

Scully was too afraid to breathe, much less move. This _had_ to be a bad dream. This was _not_ happening. Why had she not followed Skinner's orders?!

"Please," was all she could manage to breathe out. She was disgusted with herself for begging.

"You know, five years in prison _does_ change a man. I no longer yearn for a cold, stiff body." He leaned in and forcibly kissed her lips. He released her from the kiss and lowered his lips to her ear. "I long for a warm, soft body," he whispered.

In an instant, Scully knew what she had to do to get out of this stand-still situation, before things got worse. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him with as much power as she could muster, pushing her warm body against his. She felt ill.

Pfaster was not expecting this. After his last encounter with the lovely Dana Scully, the encounter that made him realize that a warm unwillingly body was more fun, he expected her to fight. He wrapped his arms lightly around her waist and took a step backward, toward her bedroom.

At that moment of weakness, Scully kneed him as hard as she could in his groin, bringing him to his knees. She turned to run for her gun, which she stupidly left on the kitchen counter, but his hand reached out and snatched her ankle. She fell to the floor. Hard. The fall knocked the wind out of her. Pfaster pulled her across the carpet, back to him.

He got on top of her and hissed, "You thought you fooled me, girlie-girl."

She couldn't help it anymore, she let the tears stream freely down her face. "Please," she begged again, "don't hurt me. I'll give you what you want."

He looked into her terrified eyes and contemplated his wording. "But I _want_ to hurt you. I want to taste your blood."

A smiled curled his lips as he ripped her off of the floor by her hair and her throat as she tried to scream. He carried her into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He turned to face his lovely victim. She was so beautiful. And, to him, the tears in her eyes made her even more so. He wanted her to beg. To cry out in pain. It's what now got him off.

All FBI training was out the window. Scully was completely helpless, and she feared that no one was coming to save her. She didn't consider this as giving up, she just was being the realist that she was and wanted to get it over with. She had the feeling that he wanted a struggle, and she was going to at least deny him of that one pleasure.

Pfaster stalked over to her and pushed her over so she was flat on her back. He pulled her tank top up and around her wrists like a pair of makeshift handcuffs. She did not fight him. He noticed the resigned look in her eyes. This was not what he was looking for. He wanted to make her suffer, like he had to suffer in prison. He pulled a rather large pocket-knife out of his trouser pocket. He flicked it open. It looked very sharp. He was pleased to see the fear come back into her eyes.

Okay, rape was one thing, but death was something else. She rethought her 'lay back and take it' plan. She was not going to die, she decided. She had to see Mulder's beautiful face again. To feel his lips. Hear his laugh. If Donnie Pfaster wanted a struggle, then struggle she would!

He climbed on top of her, and she squirmed beneath him. "If you scream, I will slash your throat," he warned her. "I'm not going to kill you, unless you give me a reason to. I just want you to know that you will not enjoy this. And I will take my time."

He pulled her sports bra up to add re-enforcement to her wrist bondage. He stepped back off of the bed to pull her panties down to reveal her fully naked body to him. He undressed himself and climbed back on top of her. He took the knife and made a small cut under her collarbone. He liked the contrast of the blood against her pale skin. It was beautiful. He licked the blood that began to seep out of the fresh wound. She began to sob. He smiled, pleased with himself.

Pfaster roughly kissed Scully's lips and violently thrust himself into her. She cried out in pain. He pulled himself completely out of her. He placed a cut on her neck, deep enough for a considerable amount of blood to drip from the wound, but not deep enough to do any real damage. He placed his mouth on the cut as he thrust into her again. This time she tried not to cry out. He repeated the action several times before remaining inside of her. He began to move his hips quickly and violently. She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate through the sobs. Which only made him hurt her more, slicing her check and licking the blood away.

Scully was starting to feel light-headed. She couldn't catch her breath. She waited, and hoped, for unconsciousness to wash over her. The next thing she heard was a crash as the bedroom door was kicked open. She felt the pain of the knife slash across her ribcage. She heard a gunshot. She felt the dead weight of Donnie Pfaster fall on her body. She felt the body being pulled off of her.

"Dana?" a quiet, worried voice asked.

She focused on the person who was speaking. It was Lucie. With Scully's gun in her hand.

Lucie dropped the gun and grabbed Scully's cell phone from off of the floor. She dialed 911.

"Don't move, Dana," she told her, covering her with a soft blanket. "My cousin has been attacked..." was the last thing that Scully heard before the waiting darkness finally took over her consciousness.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for turning a light story into a dark one for a bit. I watch too much Law & Order: Special Victims Unit...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Back to the not so dark... Last real chapter. However, there may be an epilogue. Not sure :)

* * *

Scully woke up in her hospital bed with Lucie in it with her, holding her hand.

"How ya feeling?" Lucie asked, once her cousin seemed awake enough. She turned off the tv to let Scully answer.

"Ouch," Scully replied.

"That's a good answer," Lucie commented. "You doing okay? I mean emotionally? Mentally?"

Scully thought for a bit. It all really just seemed like a bad dream. She was kind of numb to it. "Right now? Yeah, I think I'm okay. Later on down the road, we'll have to see," she told her, honestly.

She had a feeling that there were going to be nightmares and situations that would make her feel uncomfortable, but she knew that she would deal with it when it came along. After all, she had Mulder, and she knew that his strength would help. They had been through plenty of hard times before.

"What happened? Why were you there?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, you know how you told me to not throw-up on any little girls?" Scully nodded. "Well, I felt like I was going to do just that with all the dancing. So, I canceled the class and went to the apartment to get some stuff before heading over to Jack's. I heard you crying in pain and a man's voice that wasn't Mulder from your bedroom. So, I took your gun and investigated," she explained.

"So, basically, I'm lucky that you were too hungover to work?"

"Yep. Or you would probably be dead by now!"

"Thanks," Scully said, shaking her head at Lucie's famous bluntness.

"And you're lucky that uncle Travis used to take me hunting with my brothers. I just pretended that psycho was a big deer and aimed for his head."

"Very relieved that you are an expert hunter," Scully smiled up at Lucie. "One shot to the head. No warning. Well done."

"Uh, he didn't deserve a warning! He had a knife and was on you. That's the beauty of being a civilian. I don't have to give warning!" Lucie grinned. "Just aim and shoot!"

"You scare me."

Lucie just snuggled in with her cousin. "Wanna watch the Travel Channel? I think that there's a special on Hawaii."

"That would be nice," Scully mumbled, her eyelids drooping. "Hey," she began sleepily. "Where's Mulder? Is he okay?"

Lucie smiled. "Of course he's okay! Luckily, the ambulance was in the area. It took no time for them to get you and bring you here. I called Mulder once we got here. He should be here soon."

"Mmm," Scully sighed, falling asleep. Lucie wanted whatever she was on. It would help take the edge off of one of the worst hangover days ever!

*

Scully woke up about 20 minutes later. Lucie was still snuggled in the bed on her left side, watching the Hawaii special. Skinner was in a chair, also watching the Hawaii special. And Mulder, he was sitting in a chair on her right, holding her had, looking disheveled and miserable, staring at her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back. There was something in his eyes that panicked her. It was deep sadness, for all she could tell. Was something wrong with her?

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He started to speak but shook his head instead, not being able to put the words that he wanted to say together.

"Hey, sleepy head!" Lucie said, noticing her cousin awake. "Hey, Mulder, take my spot. I gotta pee. The nurses may give you a dirty look, but they've given up on trying to remove anyone from Dana's side," she informed him. "I can be a real bitch sometimes!" she said, before slipping out the door.

Mulder did as he was told. He didn't care what Skinner thought. He squeezed into where Lucie's tiny body had been, letting Scully rest her head on his chest. She sighed happily, feeling his warmth. Mulder kissed the top of her head, soothingly.

Skinner never said a word. He just gave Scully a weak smile and turned back to the tv, seemingly trying to give them some privacy.

Lucie returned with Scully's doctor following her into the room. The doctor was a female who seemed to be in her mid/late-40s.

"Nice to see you awake, Ms. Scully," she said, smiling. She then introduced herself to Mulder and Skinner. "I'm Dr. Brown. And I have good news. No major injuries. Just a few stitches for the neck and ribcage."

Scully felt Mulder wince at that comment.

"And your pregnancy has not been affected," she finished, as everyone in the room was shocked beyond words.

"Wh-what pregnancy?" Scully spoke up. "I can't get pregnant."

"Well, apparently, you can!" the doctor said in a cheerful voice.

"No, you must be wrong," Scully told her, sitting up. She winced at the pain in her ribs. "I'm barren. As in no eggs. I _really_ can't be pregnant. I haven't had even a menstrual cycle in years!" she continued pleading her case.

The doctor looked at her somewhat uncomfortable now. "Look, Ms. Scully, I know that this is all a lot to take in, especially after all you've been through today, but tests don't lie. And you are the only person that we have given a pregnancy test to today. We had to give you one before I could treat you. As with all female victims of a violent act of crime."

"Thanks for reminding me," Scully muttered.

"I'm not trying to make you relive anything, and I'm not trying to be harsh, but I want you to realize that you _are_ pregnant. You could take a test for yourself if you would like, but I, myself, checked you out."

Everyone in the room was staring at Scully. She leaned back against Mulder. She swallowed, her mouth dry. "How far a long am I?" she finally asked.

That was the question the the doctor apparently was waiting for. A smile returned to her face, "About 6 weeks. So, still early. I wouldn't go around telling too many people yet."

6 weeks. 6 weeks. That was around the time that Mulder and her had first began sleeping together. It was actually a little over 6 weeks when she went home drunk with him. And here sat Skinner to hear the proof of their indiscretion.

"I'll go get some forms for you to sign. We have to keep you for a few more hours, but we can release you to your fellow FBI agents later on today," she smiled, taking her leave of them.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Lucie squealed. "It's like Jesus!" she joked.

"However, I bet God isn't the father this time..." Skinner muttered, staring Mulder down. "Who _is_ the father, Scully?" Skinner asked, not being able to resist putting them on the spot.

"Uh, that would be me," Mulder spoke up.

"Uh-huh. 6 weeks?" Skinner looked back and forth between them.

For once, Lucie sat quietly in the awkwardness of the room.

"Actually, a little longer than that," Mulder admitted, honestly.

Skinner stood up and walked over to the right side of the bed so that he could look his agents in the eyes better. A smile cracked on his face seeing the worried looks on their faces. He sighed, "I won't separate you. And no one else has to know, well, until you start showing. Then it's desk duty," he told Scully, relief washing over her face. "For the both of you," he added.

"Thank you, sir." Mulder stood up and shook his hand.

"Congratulations," he told them, sincerely. "I'm going back to the office to file some paperwork, _not_ mentioning the pregnancy of Agent Dana Scully, and I expect to see you on Monday, Mulder. And, Scully, follow my orders this time, you're off for a week."

They both nodded, and he turned and left.

"This baby is going to be SO cute!" Lucie finally got to gush. "I'm hoping for his hair and your eyes."

"Lucie, could you go get Dana some water? I'm sure she's thirsty." Mulder requested politely.

"Of course!" Lucie took the hint. They needed alone time.

Once Lucie left, Mulder scooted down further in the bed and turned on his side to look Scully in the face. "I am so sorry that I failed you," he said, lightly tracing the cut on her cheek with his finger.

"Don't say that!" she told him, sternly.

"I did. I was unable to protect you."

"You protected me fine. I'm always safe with you! I was the stupid one who left the safety of your apartment. I set myself up for that!"

"No. Not for what he did to you." He gently kissed her lips. "I didn't even make it to your apartment before you were taken away in an ambulance! I shouldn't have left you. I put you, AND our child-to-be, in jeopardy. I just feel really bad, Dana."

"You must, if you're calling me Dana!" Scully smiled at him. "I don't want a mopey Mulder. You did everything you were supposed to do. I messed up because I was worried about Lucie. I should have waited for someone to go with me."

"If you would he waited, most likely it would be Lucie laying here, not you." He thought for a moment. "Does it make me a bad person to wish that is was the other way around?"

"Yeah, it kind of does, but that's sweet in a morbid way. Think about it this way, we would have never found out that I was pregnant until I was huge if this hadn't have happened."

He loved her so much. Here she was trying to cheer him up and she was the one who was tortured and raped.

"I'm sure we would have found out before you got huge. One of us always seems to end up in the hospital because of a case. It's just that this should have never happened to you. I just-"

Her lips on his shut him up. "Please forgive me," he whispered.

"If it makes you feel better and stop moping, then I forgive you. Though, there really is nothing to forgive because you did nothing wrong. How about we save the forgiveness for when you really piss me off? Which I'm sure will happen a lot as this pregnancy progresses." She poked herself in the belly.

Mulder put his hand lovingly on her flat abdomen. He had never really thought about having a child. Actually, he knew that he was too selfish to have a child. He, of course, knew of Scully's condition and had thought that it would be just the two of them. Forever. And he was okay with that. Now the thought of him starting a family with her was, well, amazing! But it scared him, hoping that he could overcome his selfishness.

"I hope that I can be a good father," he said, looking into her clear blue eyes. "And husband," he added, holding her gaze.

"Husband? Was that supposed to be a proposal?"

He shrugged.

"Sorry, but I will not marry you until after the baby is born. I don't want the 'she married him because she was pregnant' thing going around the office about me!"

"Oh, because the 'he got her knocked up but won't marry her' thing will be SO much better!"

"Bill is going to hate you even more. You got his baby sister knocked up and won't marry her!" she teased him.

"Whatever, you totally did that whole seduction thing where now I'm stuck with you and a kid!" He opened his mouth in a mock shocked expression.

She playfully slapped him in the stomach. "Ow!" he laughed.

"Today really sucked," she stated the obvious, when they had stopped laughing at each other.

"Yep," he agreed, trying to fluff the pillow under his head. "But I can promise you one thing."

"What's that?" she looked into his hazel-turning-gray eyes.

He laced her fingers in hers. "I will never leave you. And when we do have to be apart, I will phone stalk you!" He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. He pulled away to add, "I'm going to be the clingiest baby-daddy ever!"

She chuckled. "Oh, Mulder, you silly man! I love you!"

"I love you." He kissed her on the lips again. "And you!" He kissed her belly.

They agreed that today had sucked, but they knew that their future together would hold better days for them both!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay... Here's an epilogue :) Like I said, definitely a/u!

* * *

As Scully's belly grew, so did the rumors and, in some cases, dirty looks from their co-workers. Scully was moved to her desk duty before long, and Mulder was assigned two agents, John Doggett and Monica Reyes, to help him on the x-files. Mulder made a deal with Scully, and the FBI, that once she gave birth that he would hand over the x-files to Doggett and Reyes and would just be a consultant if they needed him. He would then do what he had been recruited for in the first place. Profiling. It was hard for him, knowing that he would be giving up 'his' x-files, but he kept reminding himself: what good is searching for the truth if you forget to live?

Unfortunately, not long before Scully was to give birth, Mulder's mother died. He sold their property in Martha's Vineyard, and used his inheritance to buy a nice little house- with both a front and back yard- for his little family. He invested the rest into a savings account for paying future school tuition, any bills that may come along, and, especially, for family vacations. He also wanted to get a dog. He had always wanted a dog. A real dog, not like that Quackquack- or whatever- that Scully had a few years ago that was just an overgrown, furry ferret! Scully had put her foot down, though. No dog before baby!

Three years later, still no dog. Mulder had, of course, kept his word and became a profiler. He eventually was no longer the black sheep of the FBI. Even Deputy Director Kersh liked him... better. Scully had never returned to the FBI, instead she became a surgeon. A successful one too! She did, however, perform secret autopsies for John, Monica, and, of course, Mulder when asked. She, like Mulder, could not completely abandon the x-files.

After a not too rough day at work, Mulder pulled into his driveway. He smiled when he saw Scully back-pedaling with an adorable, he thought, three-year-old play-chasing her. His chestnut curls bounced with every step he took. Mulder got out of his car and started to make his way up the path. He moved a tricycle onto the grass and bent down to pick up a fluffy stuffed green alien, a gift from the Gunmen, off of the sidewalk. His eyes scanned the yard, as if in search of something.

"Daddy!!!!!!" their son yelled, realizing his presence. He ran to Mulder, plowing himself into his father's legs. Mulder swiftly scooped him up and tossed him into the air, catching him just as swiftly. Scully hated when he did that. He put his son down and crouched down to his level.

"Sam, were you good today?" he asked.

"Yep!" he replied, while a hint of mischief in his blue-green eyes.

"Mommy? Was Sam good today?" he asked, looking up at Scully.

"Not too bad," she answered, ruffling her son's hair.

Mulder stood up and scanned the yard again.

"Where's Will?" he asked.

She smiled and shrugged. He gave her a skeptical look. Sam started to giggle uncontrollably.

"I know that you, of all people, did not lose our son! _And_ I think that you know exactly where he is," Mulder told her.

At that, a little body popped out of the bushes lining the porch and yelled, "Boo!"

Mulder slightly jumped, mostly for show. His sons howled with laughter and high-fived each other.

"Yeah, they get that from you!" Scully laughed.

In most cases involving twins, one twin is calmer than the other one. In their case, neither boy was ever calm. They had their father's energy and curiosity. Luckily, they had their mother's skepticism, which kept them out of the hospital on several occasions.

Sam, who was five minutes older, took one of Mulder's hands, while Will took the other. They dragged him to the porch. Crayons were everywhere. Mulder noticed that they had begun coloring the porch.

"We drawed it for you!" Will told him. Mulder couldn't actually see anything drawn, technically, but it was very colorful.

"You like it?" Sam asked.

Mulder sighed. He was torn between his sons' sweetness and the need to discipline them that drawing on the porch was wrong. He looked at Scully for help. She smiled and simply shook her head. He knew that he would be scrubbing the porch on Saturday morning.

"Yes. It's very good, but next time, boys, try to color on paper. That way we can keep it forever," he told them.

"Okay!" they agreed in unison, cheerfully.

Mulder held the door open for his family to enter the house. Scully ushered the boys in before she paused as she passed Mulder to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, boys, bath time!" Scully spoke up, clapping her hands together.

"Nooooo!" they groaned. "It's movie night!" Sam reminded her.

"Yeah!" Will chimed in. "With popcorn!"

"Okay, okay. But you have to get cleaned up first," she bargained with them.

"It's a deal!" Sam accepted for himself and his slightly younger brother.

They raced up the steps, pushing each other to get to the top first.

Scully practically fell against Mulder. "I. Am. So. Tired."

"Damn. No lovin' for Daddy tonight?" he wondered, kissing the top of her head.

"If Mommy gets a back rub..." she used her bargaining on him.

"Of course!" he said, cheerfully.

"Ugh! What movie are we going to watch?" she asked, as she pulled away.

"LILO AND STITCH!" came the voices from upstairs.

"Good," Mulder smiled. "We've only seen that twice this week!"

"Three times," Scully corrected. "We watched it this morning, too. Right before the fight over the firetruck, but after declaring that they were no longer going to sit in booster seats because they're not babies."

"Sounds like you had a wonderful day!" he kissed her on the lips this time, as passionately as he could, taking the opportunity of a kid-free moment.

Scully pulled away from him and smiled up at him. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I'm always ready!" he replied.

"Alright! Here we come!" Scully warned her boys.

"Those boys better be in that bathroom or else the tickle-monster is going to get them!" Mulder shouted, as they climbed the stairs.

They heard loud squeals and saw the boys dart into the bathroom. Mulder removed his wedding band and handed it to Scully, as was customary for the washer to do so for safety purposes. And it was his turn. Scully got to sit back and be the dryer. She was also there to prevent any potential escapes.

"Mommy, I want the duck towel, pleeeease!" Sam begged when she accidentally tried to dry him with the elephant towel.

"Oops!" she smiled and picked up the correct towel.

"I got this one," Mulder told her, referring to Will.

Once the boys were dry-ish, they all put on their most comfy pajamas (Scully had officially stolen Mulder's Oxford sweatshirt), and they all piled on the couch, filled with blankets and pillows, to watch the movie. Mulder and Scully were sat in the middle, with the boys on either end. Sam had a leg on his father's lap, while Will was playing with his mother's wedding and engagement rings on her finger. It took no time for the boys to pass out, and Scully wasn't too far behind, with her head on Mulder's shoulder.

Fox Mulder looked at his perfect little family. He and Scully were truly blessed. He couldn't have imaged this in a million years. Mulder used to think that finding a woman to love that would love him back just as fiercely was going to be harder than finding proof of aliens. And he definitely didn't think that he would have two awesome little boys. The 'truth' was still out there, but he didn't care. The only truths that he needed were currently sleeping on the couch. With him.


End file.
